Camping Chronicles
by OtakuTayZay100
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff-accompanied by Sven, too-all decide to go camping for a week. Little do they know that they won't be the only party showing up. Also includes main and supporting characters from Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave (as listed), How to Train Your Dragon, The Lorax, The Croods, and maybe even more! Rating may be changed. For now: rated T for profanity. Hiatus.
1. Settling In

Anna dragged her duffel bag across the wooden floor. Nails that stuck out from the hard surface tore holes in the rough material. The redhead let out a yelp and quickly lifted her baggage up off of what was causing harm to it. Elsa turned around and looked at her sibling with confusion.

"What's wrong now?" The Queen of Arendelle slowly raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Anna cleared her throat and stood straight, forcing one of her cheesy, huge grins. "I mean, ahem, nothing at all."

Elsa sighed to herself as she shook her head. That girl had been freaking out over small things ever since they showed up on the campsite. I mean, sure, it wasn't exactly HER idea of fun bonding, either, but Kristoff was the one who'd suggested the outing. After all, he was the one who had been raised by trolls up in the mountains.

"If you say so," Elsa mumbled in return as she began unzipping her bag. "Well? I'm going to get changed."

"In your pajamas? Already?! But we just got here!"

"Anna, it's two in the morning. There's absolutely no reason for us to stay up at this time." The woman with the platinum blonde hair folded her flannels over her arm and quietly headed over to what was presumably the bathroom.

The princess decided to busy herself by trying to help Kristoff and Sven set up their tent. He insisted that he could get the job done just fine on his own, but Anna continued to protest against his wishes. Her soon-to-be husband finally gave in and allowed her to assist.

After a while, she spoke up again. "If you don't mind me asking...how come you don't wanna sleep in the cabin with Elsa and I?"

Kristoff dug one of the rods deep into the soil beneath his knees. "It's more polite that I give you two your privacy. Besides, even though you and I are dating now, it's not like that makes it okay for us to sleep together with your sister in the same room."

Anna giggled and placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "We may be women, but there's not much we need privacy about. If we wanted that private time so badly, we would've just gone without you."

"...It was _my_ idea."

"I digress," Anna responded with a dismissal wave. "Elsa doesn't care. She's had all the privacy in the world, for, like, twelve years! It'd be really nice if you could sleep where I sleep." She wrapped her arms around his thick waist. He sighed softly to himself and continued setting up the tent.

"Don't tempt me like that," he mumbled as he rose to his feet. "There. It's all done." Kristoff looked to Anna, who wasn't even looking at the tent. Her eyes were focused on something-or someone-else. "What's wrong?"

It took her a moment before she realized that he had asked her a question. "Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong...but are you sure that you had this spot reserved for just us three?"

"Yeah...why?"

Anna pointed in the direction where she was staring. A girl with bold, curly red-orange hair was also establishing her own campground. Much to Kristoff's dismay, the redhead was still in their territory. He glanced back at his girlfriend.

"Wait here." The mountain man made his way over to the stranger. "Uh, 'scuse me." His voice had come out a bit too loudly, earning a scowl from her. "Sorry." Kristoff stopped a few feet away. "This is our site."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, no, it's not." His own eyebrows shot up in surprise towards her Scottish accent. "I made a reservation for this spot months ago. What makes you think I'm going to move just because a doofus like you comes up and tries to steal it?"

He narrowed his light brown eyes at her. "A what?" Bjorgman shook his head and tried to ignore the insult. "Look, I didn't steal anything. My girlfriend and I had intended to camp up here last summer, but an unexpected storm got in the way and, well, y'know, I'm sure you heard all about it on the news."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "No, I never did. This is my first time camping. I needed to take this as an opportunity to vacation away from my folks and wee brothers. So, whether you like it or not, I'm staying in the area that I paid for."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and walked back to his half. Anna peered over his shoulder to get a good look at the other redhead. She was-or had been-having difficulties setting up her tent, as the hem of her blue dress (must've been clear that she'd ran away for this vacation) was torn, dirt was stuck under her fingernails, and some twigs were poking out of her hair.

Either that, or Mother Nature wasn't being too kind to her along the road.

The princess of Arendelle figured that if they were going to be sharing areas, then the least she could do was be friendly to the other girl, even if Kristoff didn't want to follow in her footsteps. It seemed like the week that they'd be camping out would undoubtedly be a long one. Something told Anna that her camping group would not stay that small for long.

"Anna? It's a quarter to three now," Kristoff announced as he sat up in his sleeping bag. "Go back in the cabin."

"No..." The redhead whined as she snuggled up closer to the blonde.

"Did you even tell Elsa you were gonna be out here?"

"...No..."

Kristoff sighed and, with a roll of his eyes, urged Anna out of the tent. "Go sleep in the cabin with your sister like we originally planned."

His girlfriend gave him a childish pout over her shoulder. "You mean like _you_ originally planned."

"Love you too!" Bjorgman called after her.

**(A/N: So, yeah, I'd love to know what you guys think so far. This was just an idea that occurred to me, maybe about a week ago... I think. And it's been boiling in a cooking pot in the back of my mind ever since. ANYWAYS! Uploads may occur every day, most likely during late night hours like these...or just on days where I can't go to sleep at any planned or intended time.**

**Abyways, adíos! :D)**


	2. Early Morning Meeting And News

**(A/N: And now I** **present to you...chapter two! :D)**

Anna woke up to her infamous bed head. She sighed and yawned loudly and stretched her arms up over her head. The redhead blinked a couple of times before remembering that she had spent a night in the woods. Luckily, the princess was in a cabin, where no wild animals would hurt her.

But they could've easily hurt Kristoff and Sven.

Anna immediately scrambled off the bottom bunk and rushed outside. The tent was still in pristine condition, though the flaps were opened. As she predicted, when she poked her head inside, neither her boyfriend nor his reindeer were to to be seen. Anna stood up and looked around the premises.

"Kristoff? Sven...!"

She squinted her pretty blue eyes. Though the young lady had to do this gesture, her eyesight was outstanding. Anna was able to see people and, or, objects from several feet away. Apparently, they'd been sitting on a beach that was located maybe a mile away; although, this time, she couldn't see them. She'd heard Sven attempting to communicate with his two-legged partner. The ginger smiled and made her way through the neck of the woods.

"Hey, Anna!" The blonde-headed man called out from his spot on the sand. "We were wondering when you'd wake up! Our new friend Merida decided to join us!"

"Meri-wha?"

Kristoff chuckled and gestured towards said person. It was the girl with the bright, curly, kinky orange hair. "Merida. Our camping neighbor."

Anna's eyes followed the direction of his finger and saw that she was sitting on the dock with a fishing line and pole. Her expression was molded into a cross between determination and impatience. The princess of Arendelle smiled and walked towards Merida.

"Hi," the older female spoke. "I know you met my boyfriend, Kristoff, yesterday, but I'd like to formally introduce myself. You see, I'm-"

"Princess Anna from Arendelle."

Said woman blinked in surprise. "I-I am... H-how'd you know that, though?"

"I've heard a lot about you, obviously," Merida explained. "I knew who you two were from the beginning; I just didn't care, to be honest." Anna's kind approach gradually dissolved. "Don't get me wrong, I love what your town has done for my country, and all of those other nations out there...but it's not like I oughtta worship you for what your parents have done. I mean, you're just a princess. You haven't really done anything."

Anna looked to Kristoff for support, but he was too busy skipping rocks across the ocean. She turned her attention back to Merida. "I saved the Queen from a beheading."

The younger ginger simply shrugged. She then rose to her feet and reeled in her catch. It was a real haul; a large bass! Anna screamed at the enormous sight and fell back into her boyfriend's lap. He chuckled and glanced over, only for his jaw to drop in the utmost shocking disbelief. Merida smirked their way as she threw the flopping fish into the net behind her. The princess of Scotland quickly wrapped it up tight so her catch couldn't escape.

"I'd love to share," she began. "But I've got plenty of mouths to feed...so I'll see you all tonight at the public bonfire."

Anna's ears nearly perked up at the sound of that. "Bonfire? Where?"

"It'll be around here somewhere, maybe at the edge of the woods."

"How many people?" She took a step closer.

Merida cocked a orange brow her way. "I dunno, maybe ten or more. Why?"

Anna squealed eagerly and grabbed Kristoff's hands as she jumped up and down with excitement. "This is great! We'll get to meet more camping neighbors, honey!"

The mountain man cocked his head and slightly twisted his upper lip in exasperation. "It's like the whole world moved out here for the summer!"

"I know!" Anna exclaimed. "Ooh, this'll be so fun! C'mon!" She pulled him up and dragged him towards their spot. "We've gotta invite Elsa!"


	3. Inviting Elsa

**((A/N: Okay, so this is where the fanfic gets a little crazy...because I have a thing for crossover pairings, hence** why **there's so many characters in one story. Not ALL of them will come through, but they'll certainly be slipped in there. I hope that doesn't stop my dear readers from continuing with the story. If it does...that's okay.**

**Now, ladies and gents, I present to you chapter three!))**

Merida and the Arendelle couple made their way back to the campgrounds. Anna eagerly rushed into the cabin to let her sister know about the bonfire that night. Elsa was combing and brushing her wet hair as the redhead told her about the event.

"Do you wanna go? It'll be so much fun!"

The Snow Queen bit her bottom lip in contemplation. Her eyes examined the wooden walls before returning upon Anna again. There was a sense of fear that flooded her entire being at the thought of being around strangers. What if they'd heard of her winter temper that covered the fjords-and basically all the around globe-in snow and ice? What if they still couldn't forgive her for it? The fair-skinned woman could image that lives were lost during that time period. She rubbed her biceps and remained sitting on the top bunk, where Anna couldn't reach.

"No," Elsa spoke. "I'd prefer to stay here."

"But it's the perfect opportunity to meet new people!" The redhead protested.

"And that's exactly the point, Anna," her older sibling replied. "I don't wish to make more enemies than I already have."

Anna looked at Elsa with a bewildered expression. "What? Nobody hates or dislikes you anymore. They all think you're a great queen."

The platinum blonde shook her head and placed her beauty utensils down. "We can't speak for the rest of the world."

Anna then told the Queen of Arendelle to wait up there, that she'd be right back. She ran outside and began tugging on Merida's sleeve. She begged the Scottish princess to assure Elsa that no one and nothing was going to outcast her at the bonfire. Merida looked down at the older girl's hand on her clothing, then back up at her like she lost her mind. The curly-haired beauty pulled her arm away and walked with Anna back to the cabin.

"Queen Elsa?" Said woman looked over the bordering wooden bars to see who was addressing her. Merida was looking up at the sophisticated woman. "Your sister here really wants you to go to the bonfire tonight. I know everyone there, and I also know for sure that everyone's a huge fan of Arendelle's reigning queen." Elsa had to smile at the girl's formality with her. "So, whaddaya say?"

The oldest young lady in the room smiled. "Give me about ten minutes and I'll be ready."

Anna squealed with delight, hugged Merida tightly, and then ran back to the beach to make sure Kristoff was ready.


	4. Anti-Social Nervousness

**(A/N: Hey, guys! I apologize for these last few chapters being so short. Do not fret! Either tonight or tomorrow night, we will reach the big bonfire chapter! I'm certain you won't regret it-unless you don't like crossovers...that's something I can't control...but regardless! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and please forgive me if it seems rushed. The rest of the story should make up for it :D)**

"Kristoff!"

He glanced over his shoulder from where he sat on the dock. Anna was eagerly running towards him, and nearly fell into the water when her acceleration got the best of her. Kristoff instinctively reached out and grabbed her before that happened. She looked to him thankfully.

"Are you ready?" She asked. The look in his eyes betrayed any reflection of her own emotions. The princess tilted her head slightly. "What's wrong?"

The blonde rubbed his shoulder as he stared down at his reflection in the water. "I don't think I'm gonna go, Anna." When he looked up, he noticed that her bottom lip was beginning to tremble. "I came to this resort so it could be secluded; _just_ you and me. Of course, you went out of your way to be the goodhearted person that you are and asked Elsa if she wanted to go, too...but that's not the point. The point is that you, your sister, and I are three different people. If anything, Elsa and I are more alike than how we are together."

"Look!" Anna shouted angrily and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up off the ground. She had always been surprisingly strong for her size. "I know that you and Elsa aren't exactly the most social people, but the least you could do is just try to branch out!" Anna inhaled deeply, set him back on his feet, and calmed herself down. "Is that why you don't wanna go? Does the thought of more than you and I being around really intimidate you that much?"

Kristoff gently pushed her hands from his shirt collar. "It's not even that, Anna. Merida told me, before she told you about the event in the first place, that there would probably be more guys there than girls. Whether you realize it or not, that's what terrifies me." Anna blinked in confusion. "I know you don't think much of yourself physically, but you're actually really cute." Her cheeks grew warm and visibly turned a pinkish-red tone. "Plus, you're the Princess of Arendelle. I'm sure all of those other people that'll be there tonight have heard of you. There's not a doubt in my mind that at least one out of that dozen will try and get to you."

Anna smiled and held Kristoff's hand. She gestured for him to start walking with her, which he did, as she began explaining the way she saw things.

"That's sweet and all, K. It really is...but look at it this way. Since Elsa is coming, too, who do you think will receive more attention?" He fell silent. "Exactly." Anna shrugged with a soft sigh. "And besides, why would I go chasing after somebody else when I have you?"

Kristoff chuckled and looked away. "I'm not much to look at."

"You are to me."

He turned his head towards her again. She was absentmindedly twirling one of her braids around her fingers as she stared straight ahead. Though the girl was a bit shy about it, she meant what she said. Even if he didn't see it, in Anna's eyes, Kristoff was really attractive. It helped that he was good with animals, since Anna was contemplating on maybe adopting a puppy when they returned to Arendelle.

"Kristoff, I know my relationship with you isn't worth jeopardizing. You're way too important to me. I would never leave you for anyone else." She stood in his way and held both of his hands. "Please believe me when I say that."

The mountain man smiled and pulled her into a warm hug. She began to get on her tiptoes and kiss him, but the sound of a throat being cleared behind them stopped her. Anna and Kristoff looked to see who it was. Merida stood behind them with her arms crossed. One of her infamous ginger-colored eyebrows were raised as she gave them both a once-over.

"As cute as this is...we've got plans this evening. So can you save the cuddly stuff for later?" Before either of them could reply, the Scottish teen turned around and disappeared beyond the trees. Anna and Kristoff exchanged glances before following her.


	5. The Bonfire

Anna happily skipped along the soil-covered path. Kristoff sighed and constantly chewed on his lip. Anxiety enriched his core as they got closer to their destination.

It was going to be a long night...

Merida stopped when she saw a bright light emitting from the center of the woods. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that the lovebirds were still behind her. One looked excited, while the other appeared slightly stressed. The ginger smirked to herself and continued on her way. Anna slowed down so her boyfriend could catch up.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," Kristoff replied, but his words and expression showed no sort of confidence.

She squeezed his arm and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "You'll be okay. Remember, I'm right by your side."

"...Right."

The three of them approached the area. Several campers were gathered around a small fire. A girl with everlastingly long blonde hair was throwing things into the flames to get the heat to increase, but to no avail. Merida cleared her throat and had everyone looking up. She stepped aside to reveal the guests she'd invited to the group event.

"Everybody, meet Anna, princess of Arendelle, and Kristoff-..."

"Bjorgman."

"Right," she responded with a smile. "Make sure you let them feel at home. Play nice, don't bite, all that jazz." The rebellious teen delivered a hard smack to both the newcomers' backs. "Have fun, you guys. I'm off to go hunt."

Anna rubbed her sore spine and glanced up at Kristoff, who looked mortified. He was just about ready to turn around and run back to their campsite, until the blonde from before rose to her feet. She, like Merida earlier, had cleared her throat loud enough for the anti-social iceman to hear.

"What's his name again?" The girl mouthed to Anna. She mouthed it back. "Kristoff! Leaving so soon?" He nodded without turning around. "You just got here!"

"I don't feel comfortable here," he murmured and began walking away.

"Kristoff, wait!" Anna ran after him and grabbed his wrist. "Please don't do this. These guys are letting us in without even knowing us first." She smiled down at the ground. "It's nice..."

"It's suspicious, Anna," he corrected her and pulled away. "I'm going back to the site."

She looked defeated and backed away slightly; then, the thought of her sister being left alone at the cabin came to mind. Her blue eyes widened. It wasn't like Elsa couldn't be trusted to be by herself. It just bugged the latter that she wanted to be isolated, within or without company. Anna turned to the party of a twenty and told them she'd return.

"I'm coming with you," she said to Kristoff.

"What for? No." He turned to face her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stay and have fun. Don't leave just because of-"

"I have to check on Elsa!"

His brows dropped back to normal, eyes half-lidded. "Oh."

Anna rushed past him. She wasn't going to allow her sister to miss out on any more social events. If the Queen of Arendelle was going to be a great ruler, she had to begin it all by speaking up. Isolation was no longer an option. Queens don't hide from their people (even though these guys were all born from different areas of the world).

"Elsa!"

Anna's expression turned from one of determination to disappointment. The woman with platinum blonde hair was dressed down in her pajamas, hidden under the covers. It was obvious that she was pretending to be asleep; funny thing was—her acting skills were horrible.

"Elsa, please come to the bonfire, at least for a little while," Anna pleaded. The latter did not reply. She was so focused on getting her sister to leave her setting that she spent about an hour sticking around. After an additional thirty minutes of trying, she gave up. "Fine! Stay here, then! All I wanted to do was help better your leadership skills, but it's clear that you won't even try yourself!" Anna whirled around and slammed the wood door closed.

Elsa sighed and sat up in the upper bunk bed. Whether or not she wanted to admit it aloud, Anna was right. She wasn't trying. The very thought of meeting new people frightened her. A lot of people still despised her for leaving an entire town to freeze to death, all because of her selfish need to terminate her fears. Unfortunately, Elsa was taught all her life to conceal how she felt, because her powers were somehow connected to her emotions. Even as she grew older, and once her parents passed away, the Queen was stuck with that mentality ever since. Being incognito was the best way Elsa knew how to protect others from herself.

Meanwhile, Anna was making her way back to the bonfire, and she was pleasantly surprised to see that-after some convincing from the blonde girl-Kristoff had joined what was previously the circle of twenty of more. She smiled and plopped down between he and the girl. There was a slight spark of jealousy that coursed through Anna's veins, but it wasn't anything she couldn't control.

"Glad you changed your mind," she whispered to her boyfriend. He smiled and threw his arm over her shoulders. Everyone was staring at her expectantly. "We should probably start over." She slipped in a giggle before proceeding with her introduction. "Hi, everyone! I'm-"

"Anna!"

The redhead whipped her head around so quick that her neck almost cracked. Elsa was jogging her way over, hair in a messy, loose braid; clothes all frumpy and wrinkled. She smiled and rose to her feet so she could give the older one a hug.

"Thanks," Anna whispered before pulling back. Elsa shrugged with her trademark lopsided smile. The younger female turned to face the others once more. "Before I introduce myself, I'd like you all to meet someone special. I'm sure most of you may already know her, but-"

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa assured her sister with a pat on the shoulder. "I've got this." She stood straight and folded her hands in front of her. "Hello, everyone. My name is Elsa." She didn't think it was important to add her royal title in there.

The blonde girl who sat next to Kristoff gasped. "Elsa!"

Said woman peeked over Anna's shoulder and gasped. "Rapunzel?"

"You two know each other?" A man near the two blonde-headed individuals asked.

Rapunzel turned to face him. "Elsa, Anna, and I are cousins." His eyes widened in disbelief. She then looked to the younger sister of Arendelle. "I know you don't remember me, otherwise you would've said something." Anna's jaw was dropped, eyes wide. "But I used to visit before you were born. By the time you grew older, Elsa had already-..." Rapunzel stopped. She didn't think that everyone around her needed to know the actual cause of Elsa's confinement. "Never mind... Anyways! It's good to see you guys again!" She leapt to her bare feet and hugged her cousins.

"You, too, Punzie," Elsa replied quietly and hugged her back just as hard.

The youngest of the three took a step back and faced the group again. "Guys! Meet my cousins!"

"We got that already," a young-looking man mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks, Hiccup," Rapunzel retorted sarcastically, then continued. "Anyways, I made friends with all of these people throughout my journey." She pointed at each of them, though most of them complained that they could introduced themselves. "Meet my husband Flynn Rider, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Mavis and her boyfriend Jonathan, Flint Lockwood and his news reporter girlfriend Sam, Violet and Dash Parr, Once-ler, Ted, Audrey, Vanellope, Ralph, Felix, Sergeant Calhoun, Eep and her boyfriend Guy, Hiccup and his girlfriend Astrid, the Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost-"

Right as she got down to the last two, Merida stumbled through the bushes, only to come out with scratches on her face.

"And Merida!" Rapunzel added with a huge grin.

The gang's eyes were locked on Queen Elsa, including Merida's, since she had never met her in person previously. Within a matter of seconds, the whole group swarmed around her, blocking out Kristoff and his girlfriend.

"I forgot to introduce myself!" Anna tried to yell as loud as she could. "I'm Anna, princess of Arendelle! Y'know, Elsa's sister!" Nobody was paying attention to her. She slowly backed away into the darkness, considering it wouldn't make a difference whether they could see her or not. "And I guess I'll be going now..."

Elsa turned around at the sound of her sister's voice. "Anna-"

"It's okay," she insisted and rubbed her forearm, eyes downcast. "I'm just glad you finally fit in somewhere." The Queen opened her mouth to respond, but Anna cut her off again. "I'm getting tired anyway." She turned around and walked back to the cabin.

Kristoff took note of this, but wasn't exactly sure what to do. Should he do the same as Elsa-stay and get to know those people-or do the right thing and check on Anna?

During his contemplation, a loud growl erupted through the easygoing atmosphere. Everyone gasped and exchanged terrified glances. Rapunzel's eyes grew the widest when she saw a tan, four-legged creature prowling towards the group. For a moment, nobody moved, with the exception of fearful shuddering or shaking here and there. A mountain lion was their opponent, one that no one dared to challenge. The feline's gold eyes glowed beneath the luminescent moonlight as a growl escaped its throat.

"On the count of three, we're all gonna split up," Flynn Rider murmured to anyone who could hear him.

"What?!" Kristoff hissed. "No! That'll make it angrier! We have to scare it off somehow!"

"How the _hell_ are we supposed to scare off a wild animal?!" The brunette husband hissed back.

"Make a lot of noise," the blonde replied. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. We're camping near the _mountains_; this is a _mountain_ lion, and I've lived in the _mountains_ of Arendelle all my life."

"Stop saying mountains!"

The wild cat released a ferocious growl. Everybody instinctively screamed and scrambled. Ironically, Flynn was the first one that the feline was after.

**(A/N: I know I kept Rapunzel a blonde, and that I'm not referring to Flynn as Eugene, which I know is his real name. Eventually, her hair will be cut at some point in the story. Fret not. I know what I'm doing.**

**That aside, I seriously hope you're enjoying this so far! :D stay tuned!)**


	6. Change of Plans

**(A/N: So...yeah...to the guest reviewer... I don't really ship Jarida-Jack Frost and Merida-but...I'll try something along that, 'cause, see, I had a different plan for those two :D)**

Anna walked around in despair as she slowly walked back to the cabin. Leaves kicked and stirred up beneath her feet. She looked up at the sky, only to see storm clouds gathering; then, in a matter of seconds, it began to rain. Her hair, clothes, and skin were all drenched from the rainwater. With only a t-shirt and some shorts on, she ran through the crummy weather as fast as she could. Unfortunately, a root that stuck out from the ground tripped the redhead. She hit the runny mud hard, and even scraped her elbow against a rock.

"Anna!"

Said girl pushed herself up on her elbows, glanced over her shoulder, and saw Flynn running for his life. She weakly began to rise to her feet. He was screaming like a little girl as the distance between them closed.

"Anna! GET UP!" He yelled in a shrill voice.

"W-why?"

A mountain lion leapt over a group of bushes several yards away from the two. Anna's eyes suddenly widened. Flynn didn't dare to look back.

"THAT'S why!" He replied as the wild animal released a loud roar. The brunette scooped her up in his arms, all while still running. She gripped his shirt and screamed that it was right behind him. "I KNOW!"

A steep hill awaited them. Flynn took one huge leap, but failed in reaching the other side of the gap. He and Anna were sent tumbling down the muddy hill. As they tried to regain their footing, the mountain lion landed right in front of them. Flynn immediately got up and pushed Anna aside, just as she was rising to her feet.

"Hey!"

"Run."

She gave him an astonished look. "What?"

"Run," he repeated as his eyes never left the wild cat before him.

"Flynn-"

"Just. Go."

An arrow suddenly stabbed the untamable beast in its shoulder. The animal let out a howl and collapsed to the ground. Anna and Flynn looked at the top of the hill-where the arrow was shot from-to see Merida standing there. She slowly lowered her bow and smirked down at the two.

"You're welcome," the ginger said. "Now, c'mon. The others are waiting in a cabin nearby."

It suddenly hit Anna. Her blue eyes grew wide as she remembered the other individuals who were at the bonfire. Any of them could've gotten attacked and Merida would never know.

"Is there anyone missing in the group?!"

"Anna, please. You'd think I'd be looked at with a little more responsibility. There's no way I wouldn't have done a head count. The only people we were missing were you two." They exchanged glances. "Seriously, though. We should be heading back. This rainstorm looks like it's gonna follow up with thunder and lightning." She then turned her back towards them and walked down the muddy trail that led to safety.

Anna placed a hand on Flynn Rider's shoulder. "Thanks for saving me."

He looked to her while breathing heavily, obviously exhausted from the running. "I merely made sure you weren't in the way. It's Merida who deserves the thanks for killing that thing." Anna cupped her hands around her mouth to speak, but Flynn cut her off. "Of course, I should be treated to some praise in all of this."

Merida, Anna, and Flynn all returned to the cabin together. Elsa eagerly ran to her sister and threw her arms around the redhead. Anna hugged her back.

"You're okay," the Queen whispered with relief.

"I didn't mean to worry you," Anna replied apologetically.

Elsa pulled back and gave her a quick once-over. "It was more than just about being worried." She placed a hand on her sibling's head. "I was afraid that I'd lost you."

The two of them hugged again, that time on the verge of tears. Rapunzel plopped on a nearby couch and let out a loud sigh. That crazy chase, not to mention having a hide-and-seek game as a follow-up, really took every ounce of her spirited energy. Everyone could agree that the remainder of the bonfire event would have to be set aside for another day. After all, the group of young adults and teenagers had a whole month, meaning that there'd be plenty of time to bond.

Later that evening, Anna was told that Kristoff had just barely escaped with his life in the midst of the hunt. That mountain lion had left three deep scratches in his back. He kept assuring he that he was perfectly fine, but his hobbling around convinced her otherwise.

"You need to lay down," Anna said sternly and helped him to the bottom bunk. Sven trotted his way over and nudged his nose against Kristoff's shoulder. "Don't move a whole lot. I'm going to go into town and get you medicinal herbs."

"Anna," Elsa spoke up, ignoring the fact that everyone behind her had their eyes on her. "All the shops in town are closed. It's midnight. We'll walk down there first thing tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow," Hiccup mumbled.

"Then Anna and I will go downtown at some point this morning," Elsa responded with a slight roll of her eyes. "Is it okay if I go with you?" Her sister nodded, earning a smile from the latter.

Rapunzel then remembered something. She got up from the couch and walked across the room. The blonde looked at Anna.

"Help me roll him over."

The two princesses carefully rolled Kristoff over on his side. Rapunzel took the ends of her hair and pressed them against the man's back. She began reciting her healing song as her hair glowed a brilliant topaz.

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

The golden-haired princess slowly opened her eyes and allowed her tresses to fall gracefully. Kristoff slowly sat up and reached his arm back to touch where his wound was. There was no blood or anything.

He looked up at her incredulously. "You really healed me..." She nodded and folded her hands in front of her. "Thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing," Punzie insisted and waved her hand dismissively. Anna hugged her tight and thanked her for the good deed.


End file.
